vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Blake Belladonna
|-|Volume 1-3= |-|Volume 4= Summary Blake Belladonna is one of the main characters and the third character introduced in RWBY. A young woman with long black hair, amber-colored eyes and a black ribbon resembling animal ears on her head, she wields the Gambol Shroud, a katana with a sharpened sheath that has a pistol in the hilt attached to a long ribbon which she uses in the style of kusarigama. In battle, her semblance allows her to create a shadow of herself, an empty copy that distracts or takes hits from enemies for her while she moves in a different direction. Blake has a quiet nature and a love for books. She is a Faunus (a persecuted humanoid race with animal-like features) and a former member of the White Fang, a social rights advocacy group turned extremist paramilitary organization. However, she left in disgust of their violence and joined Beacon Academy to become a Huntress. Blake keeps her Faunus identity a secret by concealing her cat ears because she feels that she is not ready for the attention it would give her if the secret got out and doesn't want the discrimination other Faunus receive from humanity. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 8-C Name: Blake Belladonna Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: 17 | 18 Classification: Faunus (Cat), Huntress-in-training, Member of Team RWBY Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Being a Faunus gives her enhanced hearing and grants her night vision), Aura (Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance her striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use her Aura to sharpen her senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Potential Realization (Can unlock the Aura of another person), Darkness Manipulation, Duplication (Able to create semi-solid shadow clones with her Semblance), Energy Projection, Elemental Manipulation via Dust Rounds (Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Earth Manipulation) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Equal to her teammates. Swung her sword with enough strength to hurl Roman Torchwick away, and proceeded to knock him out with a single kick) | Large Building level (Sliced off parts of the Sea Dragon's right wing) Speed: Hypersonic (Comparable to Yang Xiao Long, and had her speed complimented by Sun Wukong. Can react to the Spider Droid's bullets and dodge Roman's explosive slugs, as well as evade missiles) | Hypersonic+ (Dodged the Sea Dragon's lightning breath and is comparable to, if not faster than Sun Wukong, who could intercept the same attack while jumping) Lifting Strength: Class K (Comparable to Ruby) Striking Strength: Building Class+ | Large Building Class Durability: Building level+ (Tanked an energy beam that blew off a large metal door and sent [[Adam Taurus] and her flying across the building]. Survived an explosive from Roman Torchwick's gun, which can shoot shells that can knock Ruby Rose out cold)| Large Building level (Can tank kicks from Ilia Amitola, who can fight evenly with Sun Wukong) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with the Gambol Shroud in katana mode. Several meters in chain form, Hundreds of meters in pistol mode and with Blade Beam. Standard Equipment: Gambol Shroud, Dust Ammunition Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: Continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left weakened or even incapacitated. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gambol Shroud:' Blake's weapon is the Gambol Shroud, a set of two swords consisting of a katana, used as a primary sword, and a large cleaver, which is used as a sheathe. The essence of the two weapon components is that they fit together as one, but come apart to be two, so that they are compact for easier carrying. The katana also has a compact, striker fired pistol built into its hilt, allowing it to be used as a ranged weapon or for the recoil to be used to swing or anchor the blade. When in pistol form, Blake wraps a black ribbon tied to her right arm around Gambol Shroud's trigger, allowing her to freely swing it around in a way similar to a kusarigama. In this form, her fighting style is somewhat similar to that of Ruby Rose, as both girls use the recoil from the firearm to increase the velocity of their weapon. The ribbon has been shown to be very strong, durable and elastic, as it has been reliably used as both a slingshot and a grappling hook. **'Dust Abilities:' Specialized Dust cartridges can be inserted into Gambol Shroud to modify the effects of her bullets, giving them elemental properties based on the type of Dust being used. This Dust can also alter Blake's Semblance, changing her Shadows into more than just mere afterimages, in a manner not dissimilar to Weiss Schnee's weapon, Myrtenaster. The form her Shadows take on depends on the element of Blake's choosing, significantly increasing her Semblance's tactical applications. ***'Fire Dust:' Changes Blake's Shadow into a fire bomb that explodes violently when it detonates, damaging enemies. ***'Earth Dust:' Changes Blake's Shadow into a stone statue, which can be used as cover and defense from attacks, or to create a small earthquake that knocks back and stuns enemies. ***'Ice Dust:' Changes Blake's Shadow into an ice sculpture, which with correct timing can trap enemy weapons inside, or freeze them entirely if they are close enough. ***'Violet Dust:' Changes Blake's Shadow into a dark haze, lingering longer than her normal clones and blocking people's vision. **'Shadow Strike:' Blake dashes at the enemy, slashing them and creating clones that deal followup slashes, up to five times in a row. **'Blade Beam:' Blake launches a horizontal beam from her sword that passes through and stuns enemies. She can fire up to three of these beams from her sword simultaneously. *'Semblance: Shadow:' Blake's Semblance allows her to create Shadow-clones. These clones can be used by Blake to either distract, shield, or hide herself from the enemy for a brief amount of time. These copies are not just illusions and have some substance to them, as Blake has demonstrated the ability to jump off of them and use them to exert force on herself as a means of reaching greater heights. It is unknown exactly how long a shadow copy can appear for or how far away from Blake they can exist. So far, they have only appeared in Blake's immediate area, normally right next to her. Key: Volumes 1-3 | Volumes 4-5 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:RWBY Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Sword Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Cats Category:Shadow Users Category:Hunters Category:Energy Users Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Ice Users Category:Gun Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Schoolgirls Category:Faunus Category:Afterimage Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Duplication Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Element Users Category:Tier 8